New Love
by dadby
Summary: Again, not sure what category. Anyways, this is a dark story with vampire Angelus and Cordelia pairing. Drusilla and Spike are in this one. It starts with her turning into a vampire and then into them about to rule the world. There will be character deaths in this. Please read and enjoy! Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter One

New Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also, this is fanfiction. But I still own nothing. Damn.

Also, I mean no copyright infringement intended _._

Story is considered Dark, Major Character Deaths, OOC, Language, Gore, Sexual Situations & Extreme AU. There will be an attempt of rape *ugh, I hate that word, but I needed something extreme, but not too much* also. Sorry. I also start new chapters with my characters' full names. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.

And feel free to tell me some things that need to be worked on. I'm my own worst critic anyways. Also, if you all think I need a beta, I am so open to the idea. I do tend to confuse my POVs.

~Italics without quotation marks are _thoughts_ and _flashbacks_

~Italics with quotation marks are more ' _expressed_ '

Enjoy!

 _Chapter One_

Cordelia Chase grumbled as she looked for the very specific book that Jenny had requested to restore Angelus' soul – you know, Angel? – in the dark Sunnydale High library. _Why am I even helping? I know Xander loves Buffy and Willow more than me, so why should I be a third wheel to a couple of nerds?_

Realizing the book wasn't in the bookcase she was looking in, she sighed and turned to look at the other one nearby only to be promptly slammed into a flesh wall.

She instantly fell back with a grunt and looked up to see hazel eyes staring at her with thick dark brown hair and as muscular and tall like Angelus. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded as she stood up.

"Cordelia, it's me," the man said, walking forward.

She stepped back.

"It's me, Mitch,"

"Mitch?" She asked as she squinted in the dark. "Why are you _here_?"

"I just thought we could talk...about us," He said with an easy shrug, looking away.

Cordelia frowned before answering. "There is no us,"

"Right, you dumped me for a _dweeb_ ," Mitch said with a sneer.

Her anger flared. "At least he was a gentleman!"

Mitch grabbed her forcefully. "I would if you gave me the chance!"

She hurriedly twisted to get out of his grasp. "Yeah, because you're so good at showing it!" She snapped as she struggled. "Let go of me!"

A few seconds of silence.

"Fine," He agreed and promptly threw her over the railing, onto the table in the center of the library.

CRASH.

" _Ow_ , fuck!" She cried out and landed hard on the table, breaking it. Her vision swam as her body screamed in pain and coughed as she felt fluids trying to come up.

"I _told_ you, I was the better choice," Mitch told her angrily.

She looked up, surprised to see him standing in front of her already, looking threatening and intimidating. She shivered in fear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus was so angry that the Romanian gypsy was trying to restore his soul, so he had told his childe he was going to get rid of the problem right _now_ and walked to Sunnydale High, knowing very well that _she_ was there.

He paused at the wide double doors when he noticed the sign on the door.

"I thirst for knowledge." He said with a wide grin as he strode inside confidently.

However, as he was passing the library, a whiff of fear caught his attention, that was so different he stopped. _Someone's in the library and terrified…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, what? You came here to _kill_ me?" Cordelia asked as she tried to stand.

"No, to show you how much of a mistake you've made," Mitch answered with a low growl and jumped at her, making her shriek as they hit the floor. He was on top of her and he began to grope her skin underneath her skirt.

"What are you doing? Get _off_!" She screamed as she wrestled him.

He gripped her tighter.

She brought her palm up to his nose.

CRACK.

"Bitch, you broke my nose!" He yelled as he slapped her, snapping her head to the side.

Cordelia cried out and realized what he was trying to do. " _Stop_!"

Mitch didn't listen as he wretched her underwear off and tore her blouse open, leaving marks and bruises along the way.

Cordelia thrashed, screamed, and cried as she realized what was happening.

Mitch kissed her roughly as he shoved his fingers in her.

" _Augh_! Someone, help! _Jenny_!" She screamed as she cried. "Mitch, _stop_!"

"Fuck you," He hissed with a growl as he went farther.

She felt intense pain rack her body and she cried more.

"You're _mine_ , Chase,"

That's when she felt cool air rush on her as Mitch's weight was gone and she opened her heavy lids to see him thrown into the cage that held some of Giles' books.

Mitch groaned as he got up.

Cordelia felt wetness and cried softly as the realization came through.

"I believe she cried for you to stop!" a feral voice growled as the man punched Mitch, knocking him to the side.

 _Your hero stopped the rest of it_. Her inner voice reminder her.

"Fuck you, man! She deserves this!" Mitch yelled as he launched himself at the man.

"I'm so sure," the voice was sarcastic as he grabbed Mitch and snapped his neck, ending his life.

Cordelia stopped crying as her pain intensified, making her groggy. She wanted to see her hero first.

Angelus glared down at the useless human being that tried to rape a girl. He didn't understand why, but he had felt the need to stop it. "Piece of shit,"

He then looked to the girl that was lying in the rubble of wood, her clothes torn, wondering what to do, as he could smell her fear, blood, and relief. Her heartbeat changed, startling him. He hesitantly walked over to her, and her scent became stronger, noticeable.

Cordelia looked up at the man.

" _Cordelia_?"

"Angelus?" She croaked as she stared through her heavy lashes.

Angelus was shocked. It was someone he knew. Someone very beautiful and innocent in all this. And not close to the blond bitch Slayer.

 _Angelus saved me? Doesn't he like death?_ She wondered.

Angelus stared, unsure of what to do.

"Fuck, am I dying?" She asked wearily, peering at him.

 _She didn't deserve this._ He thought as sympathy ran in his veins and kneeled to her side, his brown eyes softening. "No, you're not," He lied easily.

"I feel like it," She said softly.

He again felt anger, but the man was dead already.

"You're not so bad, you know?" She whispered.

He couldn't help himself, but he chuckled. "Damn, and I was trying to be,"

She laughed softly.

He winced. _Her laugh…it makes me feel… feel like I'm human._

"Can you sense if anyone else is here?" She whispered, risking another person's presence.

He hesitated as he listened for heartbeats. There was no one, not even Jenny. _She got away. Shiiiit._

She waited patiently.

"No," He answered slowly.

"Not even Jenny?" She asked incredulously.

A deep sigh from Angelus.

Cordelia sighed.

Neither said anything for a while.

"I can help you, if you want," Angelus offered the beautiful girl.

She looked at him.

 _He_ is _your only option._ Her inner voice told her.

Angelus watched the inner conflict in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Thank you,"

He nodded and took his coat off and wrapped it around her. "Here, so you don't freeze as I take you to the mansion,"

She nodded and curled into his coat. As she got warm, she fell into the darkness finally.

Angelus looked down at the unconscious girl. He'd have to get Drusilla to help him get her dressed. He looked around to see the damage, blood, and the boy. "I'll leave it till later,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean, she never returned?" Jenny yelled incredulously at the teenagers and her boyfriend. "Did it _ever_ occur to you people she may not be okay?"

They all winced.

"My, _God_ , don't let pettiness get in the way!" She yelled as she stormed out to find the girl. "Valentine's Day be damned,"

Silence reigned.

"She's right. That was very childish," Rupert Giles replied, getting his coat. "I'm going to look for Cordelia. For your sakes, I hope she's alive,"

Buffy Summers' mouth dropped open as Willow Rosenberg gasped and Xander Harris frowned.

He left the Summers' household.

Joyce Summers walked into her living room. "What was all _that_?" She wondered.

No one spoke for a moment.

"We didn't bother to wait for Cordelia," Willow answered, ashamed.

"And why not?"

No one could answer.

Buffy turned to stare at her mother, feeling foolish. She knew the rest of her friends did.

OoOoOoOoOoO

" _Cordelia_!" Jenny yelled as she burst through the library doors, turning the lights on and stopped short at the sight that greeted her. "My, God. Cordelia, are you here?" She whispered, in case the girl was hiding.

The library doors opened.

"Jenny, did you find her?" Giles asked as he walked to her. He stopped beside her in shock. "What the hell happened?"

Jenny shook her head. "This was the last known place Cordelia was,"

Giles' eyes widened. "Then, where is she?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Angelus, why on earth did you bring the cheerleader _here_?" Spike asked as he wheeled himself behind his grandsire. "Is she a snack?"

" _No_ ," Angelus snapped.

Spike frowned.

"Dru, get over here!" Angelus yelled.

"What are you calling Dru for?" Spike asked a little jealously, thinking Angelus got her for Drusilla.

A beat of silence.

"Spike...I couldn't just leave her there," Angelus answered with a sigh.

 _Angelus saving a human? There's a first. But, why?_ Spike wondered.

Angelus caressed her cheek.

"Why?"

Angelus turned to him, eyes dark and haunted.

"Why?" Spike repeated.

"She...was broken,"

 _If Angelus didn't like it, it wasn't good. I mean, he wasn't the most feared vampire for no reason._ Spike thought with a shudder.

Drusilla then walked into the room gracefully. "Daddy called me?" She asked as she eyed the human on the bed, her Daddy's bed.

"I need you to change her into more comfortable clothes," Angelus told his childe. "I need to clean her and heal her, while you do the more private area,"

Spike's head snapped to the girl. "She was raped?" the blonde vampire asked.

Angelus didn't answer and got the gauzes, crèmes, towels, and bowls of water ready. "She may need stitching," He murmured and got the stitching equipment as well, just in case.

Drusilla opened the coat and Spike spun away in his wheelchair.

"Oooh, the poor bird," She trilled.

Spike was able to go as far as the garden before the bile in his throat rose and came out freely.

Angelus heard the man and didn't blame him as he turned back to the girl again. "Okay, Dru, let's get to work,"

Neither vampire didn't know why seeing Cordelia like their victims made them sick.

For a few moments, all was heard from them was the washing, cleaning, and bandaging Cordelia's wounds. When Drusilla cleaned Cordelia's private areas, Angelus had looked away, respectively.

Angelus respected Cordelia. She was a brutally honest, beautiful, and compassionate girl…well, to her certain friends. He witnessed her love for her grandmother one day while he followed the women home to the Chase mansion – being a stalker, of course.

 _Cordelia had a soft smile while she spoke to the elder Chase. Her hazel eyes were soft and full of love. Even her voice held warmth and love he never heard until then. The elder Chase was the very same to her granddaughter. All she had for Cordelia was love and warmth._

It had made Angelus a little sad and think of his little sister, Kathy. The only human to ever do that was Buffy, but for some reason Cordelia's warmth also warmed _him_.

"All done," Drusilla sang.

Angelus turned to see Cordelia looking peaceful as she slept. Drusilla had put a beautiful blue gown on her and braided her hair. "She'll make a wonderful vampire…right?" Angelus asked his childe.

Drusilla looked at her sire, surprised to see humanity in those dark eyes, but also her Angelus. _The dark-haired human makes him weak for a reason…_

Angelus reached for Cordelia's face, but retracted.

Drusilla hummed as she caressed his face in answer before she skipped out of the room.

Angelus sat down on the bed, pulling her to him and took a deep breath – not that he needed it. He was nervous, okay? He then transformed to his vampire visage as he leaned down slowly and bit her neck.

Cordelia woke up with a gasp and squirmed, but he held her down easily until she calmed down. A few seconds later, he knew when he drank enough and pulled back to look at her. She was eyeing him tiredly and yet, lustfully.

 _Yep, perfect timing, as usual_. He thought as he grabbed a blade and cut his chest lightly. "Drink,"

She eyed him, uncertain.

"You have to,"

She leaned forward and kissed his chest – making him growl – and began to suck for the blood…until he pulled her away a few seconds later.

"That's it. You'll be fine," He whispered and laid her back down. He looked at her and felt his chest tighten slightly. He knew he felt something for her, enough to turn her and keep her. Although, he was sad she never got to live her full life. She'll probably leave him and hate him forever. _As long as I healed her and kept her alive._

He shook his head of his dark thoughts and remembered he needed to go clean the library, and left a note for her in case she woke up soon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"My, goodness, this boy is _heavy_ ," Jenny complained as she and Giles tried moving the boy to the library doors. They were going to take him to the morgue and leave him there. They had already gathered the table in one pile and cleaned the blood on the cage.

Of course, they both got sick as they wondered if this was Cordelia's blood.

"I know," Giles returned. "If only Angel was here,"

"Actually, it's Angelus," a male voice said, sounding amused.

They both looked up to see him standing at the library doors.

"And here I am," He said with a grin as he strode forward.

Giles and Jenny paled.

"Oh, don't fear," Angelus continued with his wide grin. "I'm not here for you...even if you _do_ have the orb,"

Jenny paled even more as her brain raced. _He knows what I'm doing and yet here I stand._

Angelus looked around the library and his grin faded. "Who cleaned up?"

"Wait, you did this?" Giles asked, bewildered.

"No, I just killed the boy," Angelus answered.

A beat of silence.

"Well, you are known for your honesty," Giles replied dryly.

 _Just like Cordelia._ Angelus thought.

"Why?" Jenny asked curiously.

"He raped and beat Cordelia,"

Jenny gasped.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them slowly as his mind raced. _Dear God_ …

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I saved Cordelia because she didn't deserve it. So I killed him after he raped her..." Angelus answered slowly as his eyes hardened at the dead boy, before asking a question. "Mind if I take my property?" He asked as he gestured to the boy.

"By all means," Giles answered, relieved. _Angelus helped Cordelia...although she got hurt first._

"Where is she?" Jenny whispered.

"Safe," Angelus answered as he hefted the boy over his shoulder. "And healing,"

Giles and Jenny were shell shocked again. _He wasn't killing them, he saved Cordelia, and now he healed her?_

 _What's going on?_ They both thought.

"Where?"

Angelus paused as he opened the library doors.

They waited with baited breath.

"Where do you think?" He asked and left.

Giles and Jenny stood there for five whole minutes pondering what he said.

The library doors swooshed opened again.

"Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar," Principal Snyder replied, surprised. "Why are you here at this hour?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't understand. Why hasn't Cordelia been in school for the last couple of days?" Giles pondered as he walked back and forth in front of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Jenny as he cleaned his glasses.

"Well, we'll never know why, will we?" Jenny asked tiredly. She was angry, mind you, but it was pointless now.

The teenagers slouched down in their chairs in embarrassment.

"I'll ask around again when I patrol tonight," Buffy offered, feeling sick as a thought entered her mind. _Cordelia could be dead and no one could know_.

"All we can do is hope she's okay and will return soon. Go to class," Jenny said with a sigh and put her head in her hands.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz left quietly.

"I'm worried, Jenny," Giles told her with a groan as he sat down across from her.

"You think?" She mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike sat around Cordelia's bed to wait for her to wake. She should be waking up soon, as it _was_ the third night. They had blood on stand by and ready to fight, not kill, if she reacts badly.

"Did I make the right choice?" Angelus asked for the hundredth time.

"Well, worst thing that could happen is she'll hate you forever," Spike answered dryly.

All three were in a better mood as Cordelia's transformation went great and Mitch was drained, even though he was already dead, so Angelus just glared at the bleach blonde vampire. "Says the vampire who bleached his hair and brains," Angelus snarked.

Spike fake gasped. "I'll have you know, this is real," He retorted with his eyes narrowed.

Angelus raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike muttered.

"Shhh," Drusilla trilled. "Birdie is wake-y, wake-y,"

They all turned to look at the bed as Cordelia moaned and moved as she woke up.

Cordelia felt odd. She didn't feel warm or her heartbeat racing. Instead she felt blood lust and lust for a certain vampire. _What is wrong with me?_

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia opened her eyes at hearing Angelus' voice, feeling the lust for him, but kept it at bay. "Angelus,"

He nodded encouragingly.

She looked around, confused, noticing her surroundings. She was in a huge oak bed, covers up to her chin, a dresser across from her and a thickly covered window behind two people. _Wait, is that Drusilla and Spike?_

Drusilla and Spike stared, unnerving her.

"Um…what's going on?"

"How do you feel?" Angelus asked instead.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, but answered. "Different,"

"Welcome to the vampire world, cheerleader!" Spike exclaimed and putted his arms up.

She stared at him as she clenched her blanket.

" _Spike_!" Angelus growled. "Subtle, you idiot, _subtle_ ,"

Cordelia looked between them and her eye caught Drusilla's.

Drusilla smiled, freaking Cordelia out a little and she tried to sit up.

"Cordelia...I lied to you," Angelus began.

She turned to him swiftly. "About what?" She demanded, her anger flaring.

Spike raised a brow. _Definitely hot tempered._

"You were dying!" Angelus defended himself.

"I-what? I was? As in, I _died_?" She asked, completely shocked.

"Well, yeah, except..." Angelus trailed off.

Cordelia knew. She knew right away. "Except I'm immortal now,"

Angelus nodded. Cordelia sighed.

A beat of silence.

"So, now what?" She asked with a sigh.

"Now you drink blood and have monkey sex with Angelus or me!" Spike declared handing her a jar of blood.

" _Spike_!" Angelus exclaimed in exasperation. " _Subtle_!"

Spike smirked as Cordelia raised her eyebrow at Angelus as she sipped the blood and it tasted so good, she drank some more, till it was all gone. She noticed all three were watching her. "I meant, now what with my life and school," She clarified. "And Spike, you're taken _and_ not my sire,"

Angelus rolled his eyes. _Hell yeah I want to have sex with her, but no way in hell am I going to make her...at least not unless she decides to stay._ "Well, honestly, I have no ideas at the moment...but I do still want to kill Buffy,"

Cordelia looked up, surprised he would tell her this.

Even Spike looked surprised.

Angelus waited for her response.

"Well…I can assist," She suggested.

Now Spike was beyond incredulous.

"I was hoping you would say that," Angelus said with a low growl.

Cordelia grinned, before she pulled her covers off, got off the bed, and walked around to Angelus' side, her gown accenting her curves and beauty.

All three vampires were surprised and wondered what she was doing.

She then sat on Angelus' lap, winding her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, wondering where she was going with this.

"Now, about that monkey sex..." She whispered and kissed him deeply. She couldn't help herself. She felt the need for him, everywhere. She began to ache in her sex, so she grinded on him.

Angelus kissed her back, just as passionate, slipping his tongue in her mouth and exploring. She tasted sweet like he thought she would. He got hard when she grinded and pulled her closer.

"Hah! Knew it," Spike said with a laugh as he stood up. "Come on, luv, let them do their thing while we do ours," He pulled Drusilla along as she laughed, leaving.

Angelus picked Cordelia up and laid her on the bed, stripping her quickly as she did the same. Their passion was quick and wild, full of moans and groans. Their connection made them both gasp and plead for more as they got closer to climaxing. Not too soon, she screamed his name as he roared hers in bliss, both collapsing on the bed.

There was a few minutes as they panted.

"Best...monkey...sex...ever," Cordelia whispered, lying closer to him. "Next time, let's go slow and enjoy it,"

"Mmm...I _want_ to do this all the time," Angelus murmured as he kissed her neck and jaw.

"Mmm, yes," Cordelia said with a happy sigh. "So, are we killing Buffy first or dealing with my death?"


	2. Chapter Two

New Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also, this is fanfiction. But I still own nothing. Damn.

Also, I mean no copyright infringement intended _._

Story is considered Dark, Major Character Deaths, OOC, Language, Gore, Sexual Situations & Extreme AU. I start new chapters with my characters' names. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.

And feel free to tell me some things that need to be worked on. I'm my own worst critic anyways. Also, if you all think I need a beta, I am so open to the idea. I do tend to confuse my POVs.

~Italics without quotation marks are _thoughts_ and _flashbacks_

~Italics with quotation marks are more ' _expressed_ '

~Italics in bold are the **mental connection** (That Cordy receives)

Enjoy!

 _Chapter Two_

"So, I just wear this ring and I won't be burned during my funeral? Are you _sure_?" Cordelia Chase asked skeptically as she studied her new family. "I mean, I _really_ don't want to burst into flames," _Or be a fool in front of everyone when I should be immortal._

"I'm sure, baby," Angelus told her as he studied her. He was sitting on a soft red couch as Cordelia paced, making sure their plan about her funeral was concrete and _sure_.

Cordelia looked back down at the ring, which wasn't very beautiful in a modern way. It seemed more ancient. _Angelus said the ring was called the Ring of Amarra…why?_

"Don't worry, Cordelia," Drusilla practically sang. "I'll know...I'll be in the shadows,"

"Thanks, Dru," Cordelia said with a wide smile. She had been a bona fide vampire for three days now and her inner demon came through naturally; She felt ruthless as Angelus did and actually _wanted_ to kill the blonde Slayer, cry-baby Buffy Summers. Although, honestly, those feelings happened ever since the blonde brat came to the school and _claimed_ Angel for her own.

However, the vampire couple couldn't do anything yet, since Angelus wanted Cordelia to have a funeral so they could spend eternity together. She was shocked when Angelus said he wanted eternity with her. He basically proposed and that made her happy and giddy.

Even Spike and Drusilla were shocked.

Apparently, Angelus changed woman to woman, even with Darla in his grace. He didn't promise _Darla_ eternity though. He said he hadn't even _loved_ the blonde, she was just his sire, but all the other women still struck a jealousy chord.

A day and a half ago, Angelus was shocked when a blonde girl that was hitting on him died the same night she was hitting on him. He was sure he didn't do it, but still wondered if he was sleepwalking. Cordelia then later reassured him he wasn't because she was the one that had made the girl suffer before killing her.

That's when Angelus realized Cordelia didn't care if anyone was human or not, and that thrilled him to the core.

"Fine," Cordelia said with a sigh. "Let's do this. I have monkey sex scheduled,"

Angelus snorted.

Spike grinned.

" _Passionate_ sex," Drusilla corrected.

"Dru! You listen!" Cordelia exclaimed.

" _Passionate_ , huh?" Spike teased the couple.

"I _do_ love her, Spike," Angelus told him, standing up.

"Yeah, we know," Spike said with rolled eyes. "I think almost everyone knows,"

"So, if she dies...well, it'll be bad," Angelus warned calmly.

Spike felt chilled at Angelus' words. "Are you going to make a point that you killed Cordy?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I say you should," Cordelia purred as she hugged Angelus from behind. "So we can kill the Scooby Gang for sure,"

"And how do we prove that?" Angelus asked as he turned and kissed his vixen.

"A love note always works," Spike answered with a grin.

"Spike-y is right,"

"Delia..." Spike warned.

"Fine, fine. I hate that name," She muttered.

"We got to do this now," Angelus replied. "Let's go,"

"Oh, and put the Claddagh ring in the letter as well," Cordelia told him. She remembered the rings because Buffy and Angel had bragged about them at the time.

Angelus realized that was the best heartbreaking gift and showed Cordelia how proud of her brains he was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles were talking about the next patrol to find Cordelia as they made their way inside the library for training before school began.

"I'm just saying, I have not seen Cordelia for a long time," Giles told his blonde Slayer. "I'm extremely worried since Angelus told us she was in _his_ care,"

"I already asked around Giles. What more do you want me to do?" Buffy asked helplessly. "I refuse to believe he would change her,"

Giles sighed and opened the library doors, but he promptly stopped in his step, causing Buffy to bump into him.

"Giles, wha..." Buffy's voice trailed off as she let out a small scream.

Giles teared immediately, knowing it was not a hallucination now.

Lying on the library table was Cordelia, dressed in black with rose petals around her and a note addressed to Buffy.

" _Cordelia_!" Buffy cried running forward.

"Oh, dear…"

"No, no, no..." She denied over and over as she felt pain and guilt as the girl didn't respond nor breathe. "Giles...do _something_!"

"It's too late, Buffy...it's too late," Giles realized and fell heavily into a chair.

Buffy noticed the note and looked at it.

 _Dearest Slayer,_

 _I told you I'd kill your friends._

 _Love,_

 _Angelus_

" _No_..." Buffy sobbed and fell to her knees.

CLING.

Startled, both Buffy and Giles looked down.

Buffy felt her heart clench and held in her gasp. Lying on the floor from the envelope was the Claddagh ring Angel gave her. She grabbed the ring and held it to her, knowing her innocence was gone, along with her boyfriend. If she was lucky, she could survive this heartbreak and save the world at the same time.

"Hey, gang, what's new?" Xander Harris asked as he strode in, his gaze automatically turning to the table. "Is that…is that _Cordy_? Why is she lying there...still...?"

"Xan, no," Buffy said and got up to stop him from approaching closer.

" _No_..." He breathed as he noticed she wasn't breathing, and fell hard in his best friend's hold.

Willow Rosenberg and Daniel 'Oz' Osborne burst in next.

Giles looked up, horror in his eyes. _Seriously?_

"You guys should hear what happened with Oz la…" Willow's voice broke off as she noticed the scene in front of them. "Oh...God..." She whispered. "Cordelia..." She never wanted this for the brunette, no matter how cruel she was.

Oz was, as usual, motionless.

"I need to call..." Giles tried to speak, but just walked away, leaving the grieving teenagers.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia knew the service was to begin soon for everyone to properly grieve her and bury her. They didn't even think that Cordelia was changed into a vampire and not dead...at least properly dead. She was lying in her coffin, waiting, all day before her parents decided to finally come see her – probably just arriving from another vacation.

"I'm sorry…Cordelia…that we were _never_ around…or when you needed us," Eve Chase sobbed to her daughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the world…like I was _supposed_ to,"

Cordelia felt her mother's sadness and knew it was genuine. _At least there was one person_.

"Oh, _enough_ , Eve," Christopher Chase hissed. "She was a whore. It was _bound_ to happen,"

Cordelia nearly jumped out of her bed to kill her dad.

SMACK.

Cordelia flinched and hoped they didn't see.

"How _dare_ you?" Eve whispered. "You didn't even know your _own_ _daughter_. How _dare_ you speak ill of her when she's gone? _My_ daughter was _not_ a whore, since I had people watching her every move. You can go to Hell while I leave your pathetic ass _behind_ ,"

"How can you live without your money?" Christopher retorted.

"I did it before I met _you_ ," Eve snapped.

He scoffed.

She took a deep breath, before speaking again. "I'll see you...visit your grave, I mean, my beautiful daughter,"

A deep sigh from her dad.

Eve kissed her daughter's forehead and Cordelia heard the click clacking of her mother leaving.

"You _were_ a disgrace," Christopher muttered and left.

A beat of silence as Cordelia grinded her teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll kill him," Angelus whispered to Cordelia after a few moments.

Cordelia smiled and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here, darling? Go home,"

"Alright, love, see you later," Angelus' voice left with him.

Cordelia was distracted out of her thoughts as she smelled and heard all the heartbeats arriving for her service. _Showtime._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia sighed in boredom as she sat in her coffin, waiting for Angelus. They didn't bother burying her since her mother requested for her to be cremated. _I don't think so, mother. But thanks for looking out for me_.

Cordelia felt guilt and sadness as she thought of her mother, who was the only one that cared. She didn't want to cause her mother more pain, but she needed to do this. Maybe she could keep her mother as a vampire mother.

The ceremony was long as many people had words to say, even her dad. He tried to say that she was a disgrace, but others contradicted him so quickly, he left in embarrassment.

The most used and best one was that "Cordelia was very ambitious,"

Cordelia blew her hair out of her face. "This is boring,"

"You don't say," Angelus drawled.

"Angelus!" Cordelia squealed, jumping in his arms and kissing him soundly. "What took you so long?"

"Darling, I'm right on time," Angelus said with a grin. "And can I just say, good job,"

Cordelia bowed.

"They won't care that you're gone. Your mother will just freak out that a monster got your body before you were even cremated," Angelus reassured his vixen.

Cordelia wasn't surprised he knew what she was thinking. They shared the same brain wave. "Has anyone ever changed their mothers?"

Angelus frowned as he knew where she was going with this. "I am not having my mother-in-law close to me! She'll castrate me with her power!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "She's gentle and the only one who cared about me at all, even more than my dad,"

A few seconds of silence.

"Spike did,"

 _But...his mother isn't nearby_. She thought and looked at Angelus.

"She reacted...badly and he had to stake her,"

Cordelia couldn't do that to her own mother and couldn't imagine the pain Spike went through to change her and kill her soon after.

Angelus let it sink in before reassuring her again. "We'll kill her swiftly when we rule the world,"

Cordelia forced a smile.

Angelus sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her away, but the door opened.

Cordelia and Angelus stopped as the man who was supposed to cremate her froze.

"Oh..." the man said. "Is this-,"

He was cut off as Angelus snapped his neck.

"Shut up," Angelus muttered.

They both walked over the body and left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia licked her lips of any blood left. She officially loved the way virgin's blood tasted and didn't blame Angelus why he did.

"Good?" Angelus asked with his trademark grin.

Cordelia nodded and leaned back on their bed and stretched, moaning. "Angelus..."

"Hmmm, yes, baby?" Angelus asked as he walked to her slowly.

"Make love to me?" She whispered and pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

"Always, baby," He promised as he peppered her neck with kisses. "Did you thank Spike for the virgin?"

She sighed in contentment. "Yes, sire,"

Angelus' eyes darkened at her term of endearment and kissed her deeply.

Cordelia was surprised when Drusilla and Spike took a different route home and arrived seconds later with a gagged girl, her eyes wide and thrashing. She didn't know it was her homecoming gift from the family. When she drank, she shared. She was afraid she would get drunk unless the others drank as well – the blood was _that_ rich.

She then began to take her lover's clothes off as he did the same with hers...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy sighed and wrung her hands as she waited for Jenny to get everything in order to do the spell. She needed this. She needed her Angel back, the man that brutally murdered Cordelia...the man that broke her heart and broke things off with her. Until she heard it from Angel, not Angelus, Buffy will respect his wishes. _Then again, we're doing him a favor by returning his soul._

" _I…I can't handle this…Giles, I need to kill him," Buffy whispered morosely as she stared at her pale hands._

 _Giles hugged his Slayer close, knowing the guilt was eating her alive._

 _Jenny bit her bottom lip as she contemplated._

 _Xander didn't say anything, though his expression said it all: anger, guilt, and sadness. Willow wasn't far behind feeling the same way._

" _Would if…would if I could return his soul…?" Jenny asked quietly._

 _Everyone stared at her in silence._

 _She squirmed._

" _What do you mean?" Giles asked coldly._

" _How would_ you _know?" Buffy asked angrily, swiping her tears off her face._

" _I…I'm a gypsy from the clan Angelus harmed. I was sent to keep an eye on him. I never counted on people wanting him, especially the Slayer," Jenny began to explain._

" _Don't you dare blame me! You knew!"_

 _Jenny sighed before reminding her. "Yes, but you had sex with him._ You _loved him,"_

 _Buffy clenched her fists._

" _Enough," Giles told Jenny, making her flinch. "Just tell us if and how it's possible,"_

" _Are you sure?" Xander asked quietly._

 _They all looked at him._

" _Are you sure we should bring back his soul?"_

Jenny knew she had to do this for numerous reasons, but she had wanted to wait until she knew the last words of the spell for sure. Except everyone was pressuring her into doing it quickly to save other people and the guilt wasn't helping.

"Are we ready?" Buffy asked.

"Soon, Buffy, soon," Jenny muttered as she got her herbs ready, already irritated with her boyfriend's Slayer. "Willow, you will be helping me…please…?"

A beat of silence.

Buffy was looking at her red headed best friend pleadingly.

"Alright…" Willow agreed uncertainly.

Xander frowned at his two female best friends. _Damnit. What's so special about this Angel? He's a damn vampire and he's evil. Why couldn't Buffy just love me?_

"Okay, I think we're ready to begin," Jenny said as she glanced around. _My stomach doesn't feel right and my heart is telling me something isn't right_.

Before she could contemplate further, Giles and Buffy had lit the herbs and started walking around the circle, making sure the smell was firmly around Jenny and Willow.

Jenny sighed. _Now or never_. _Forgive me, Mother_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mmmm…as usual, that was satisfying and delicious, lover," Cordelia murmured in Angelus' ear as they embraced.

"I agree, but can we go slower next time?" Angelus whispered as he licked her ear, getting a moan out of her. She quickly moved atop of him, straddling him and making him groan as his large hands held her waist, drawing circles with his fingers.

Cordelia moaned as he went deep inside her. "Only...if you don't…deprive me,"

Angelus pushed deeper in answer, prompting her to move, which she did so, gladly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Restore the soul that was taken," Jenny called as she lifted her arms up and Willow repeated right after her. "Restore it and seal it completely, with no bounds, no binds. Never take away even with...bliss," Jenny said the last word uncertainly as she was sure that wasn't supposed to be the word. She shook her head to finish.

"RESTORE THE SOUL THAT WAS TAKEN!" She screamed with glowing eyes as the circle drew more power from the occupants and made the room glow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't wait until we begin murdering," Cordelia said with a contented sigh.

"Yes, especially the blonde bitch," Angelus agreed wholeheartedly.

She laughed, her body rubbing his.

"Another round?"

"Maybe," She purred.

Angelus laughed and then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He let out a small gasp.

"Baby? You okay?" She asked worriedly.

Another sharp stab. "Ow," He grunted and frowned.

"Angelus?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to reply, except searing pain engulfed him, making him scream in pain and roll off the bed.

" _Angelus_!" She screamed in horror. " _Spike! Dru!_ "

Angelus hollered as he felt something being stuffed in his chest forcibly.

Cordelia let out a whimper without realizing.

"No, no, no...not the damn soul..." He groaned out loud.

"Angelus…?" She whispered as she bent over the bed to look at Angelus.

Angelus twitched once...twice...completely still.

"Oh, God..." She whispered. "Angelus," She shook his shoulder, fear in her veins. She couldn't live without him. She _loved_ him.

Angelus screamed silently as he disappeared and a soulful Angel came through, complete with guilt and pain.

Angel heard a soft voice calling a name...Angelus. _Oh, shit...what have I done as Angelus? How long have I been Angelus_? Angel thought in horror and opened his eyes to gaze at a beautiful brunette that he was sure he knew. He could only see her neck and up, but knew she was a vampire and naked...in his bed. _Oh, fuck, Angelus. What have you done?_

"Angelus...darling, are you okay?" Cordelia asked fearfully as she got off the bed and bent to his level to peer at him. "Angelus?"

Angel stared at the beautiful naked form with ample breasts and her sex glistening and couldn't help but be attracted. He gazed from her body to her head and noticed the light fire hazel eyes as his hard-on raged painfully. He was very aware how she fit him like a glove. _Cordelia...I turned Cordelia into a vampire_.

"Baby?" She whispered.

Angel felt horror and guilt as his memory rushed forwards. _Oh, fuck. Angelus fell in love and turned Cordelia after saving her_ _._

"Angelus, speak to me," Cordelia pleaded as she shook his shoulder, tears glistening in her eyes. _**Why won't he speak? What is wrong with him?**_

 _She has Dru's gift, too!_ "Cordelia..." Angel tried to speak and cleared his throat. "Cordelia...I'm not Angelus,"

Cordelia gasped and jumped away quickly and lightly.

Angel couldn't help but stare as she did that. _Holy fuck…she's gorgeous_.

"What have you done to my man? Where is Angelus? What have you _done_?" She screamed and attacked him, nails out.

Angel quickly grabbed her wrists and shoved them to her side, holding her at a distance. "Cordelia, I didn't do _anything_ ,"

Cordelia hissed and shoved him away, freeing herself.

Angel was impressed she was so quick.

"You took away my Angelus!"

"He's still here, Cordelia, just buried," Angel explained with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry if I took him away and hurt you, but it's not like I wanted this! It's not like I wanted him in my head and feel guilt for all he's done! I'm a vampire...I'd rather be my normal self,"

Silence reigned the room for a few minutes.

"Really?"

" _Really_ ," He answered passionately, realizing the truth. _Anything to keep you._

"So...in a way...you're mine as well," Cordelia mused. "Like, you're the same man I fell in love with,"

"Yes, and I'm the man that fell in love with you...just with a soul and guilt," Angel agreed.

Silence as the brunette contemplated, nibbling her bottom lip.

 _Oh, jeez…I need a cold shower_. Angel thought.

"But...I'd be cheating on Angelus," Cordelia whispered to herself, her hand over her mouth.

Angel noticed her breasts moved with her every move and shook his head. "No, you won't. I'll take care of you," He reassured her.

"Yeah and what about the Scooby Gang?" Cordelia snapped. " _We_ were supposed to go on a murdering spree," She said as she gestured to the both of them.

Angel groaned.

Cordelia waited.

"Something tells me it's their fault in the first place," Angel muttered.

"Those bastards!" Cordelia hissed. "I'll _kill_ them!"

"Not yet!" Angel growled. "Can't you wait until I get back to my normal self so I don't feel the guilt or hesitance?"

She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

 _She looks beautiful and fiery like that_. He thought.

"And how long will that be?"

He frowned as he realized he had no idea.

"How did you lose your soul in the first place? You know, a while ago?"

"I don't know. I had sex with Buffy and _poof_! Bye, bye soul!" Angel cried with his arms up, exasperated.

There was a moment of silence.

He wondered what he said for her to make that expression.

"You...had sex…with _Buffy_!?" She screamed.

"Er…"

She pounced at Angel.

 _Right, I'm an idiot to even mention that! Why couldn't I just say bliss?_ Angel grumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Are we sure it worked?" Buffy asked Jenny for the hundredth time.

"Very positive," Jenny told the Slayer firmly.

"I hope so, because I would hate to enter a vampire's lair and die," Xander grumbled.

"Relax," Willow told Xander. "I _know_ it worked,"

"Still. Better to be prepared," Giles replied. "Open the door."

Jenny cautiously opened the door and they heard banging and thumping upstairs.

"Oh, my, _God_! He's trying to kill himself!" Buffy cried and ran to the stairs.

"Buffy, _stop_!"

Buffy ran to the room of noise and heard yelling.

"At least _Angelus_ didn't tell me that!" a female voice yelled.

"You _asked_ me!" a male voice yelled back.

Buffy busted the door open, recognizing Angel's voice and screamed in horror at seeing Cordelia and Angel naked in bed, Angel holding Cordelia down. She covered her eyes at their nakedness, before hearing the others following. " _What_ is going on?!"

Both vampires turned to her voice as the rest of her friends showed up.

" _Buffy_?" Angel asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, it would be _her_ ," Cordelia griped without realizing the element of surprise was _long_ gone.

"Cordelia...he chose _you_ ," Angel told her with a sigh, tired of fighting.

"But..."

They were clearly ignoring the current occupants at the door.

"Cordy...stop," Angel pleaded. "I don't want to fight. I'm here to protect you,"

Cordelia huffed and fell against the bed.

 _She is seriously sexy. How did I not notice her before Angelus_? He wondered.

"And be my sex monkey?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

 _Hm…I don't see why not, actually. It's not love. Just sex_. Angel pondered, before nodding and kissing her gently. _It's not like I love her. I just really like her body_.

Cordelia sighed and kissed him back. _May as well get the best sex I can get_. She thought, slightly unhappily.

All their mouths dropped open.

"What the _fuck_?!" Xander exclaimed in anger. _That's my girlfriend he stole!_

"Angel?" Buffy asked as she teared up.

" _Cordelia_? You're _alive_...and naked?" Willow asked, gazing at the brunette's features.

Cordelia broke the kiss and shoved Angel off, grabbing the blanket. "Oh, _shite_...there goes our plan...we were just caught," She whispered, staring at the Scooby Gang in the doorway.

Angel growled when he was ripped away from her and fell on his ass, hard. "Cordy...will you relax before you throw me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cordelia apologized and opened her blanket to let him slip in.

"Is there a point since we saw _everything_...and now _know_ everything?" Xander snapped. "Why the hell did you have to steal my girlfriend?!"

Cordelia winced.

" _I_ didn't! And can you blame him?"

Mouths dropped again.

 _Shit_. Angel thought. _Their timing sucks._

Cordelia tried to smile.

"What's going on?" Spike drawled, coming in. Drusilla stood beside him, staring at everyone. They were blocking the bedroom door.


End file.
